Just A Little Unwell
by GrimRangerLock3001
Summary: They've been told that somepony's been hiding out in the Everfree Forest, and the six ponies that everyone knows are checking it out. And then they meet a guy-I mean-stallion who just doesn't seem well. (Rating for swearing and future content)
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup bros! Or should I say bronies! You too, pegasistas! This is grimrangerlock3001 introducing this OC-based fanfic on the world of Equestria. Yes, I plan to get at least most of the canon characters involved, but there will be my only OC in the story. This will be a stereotypical rom-com fanfic that there's a new pony in Equestria and getting a mare or stallion that pony likes, BUT my OC is a bit unique as you will see later in the story. There will be lots of pairings (a marem, fine, but my OC changes things up a bit, so that technically it's not). Also, I'll have a lot of references (It's gonna make up a lot of what I think is humor). Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 1: Lovely Morning! Isn't It?

(At the library)

The purple baby dragon woke up from its sleep last night and rubbed its eyes to shrug off the grogginess. It walked down the stairs and began to make breakfast. He mixed up some greens and decorated the top with sliced carrots, apples, and grapes into a decent-looking salad. (**FYI, this is the breakfast I made for my guinea pigs. *sigh* I miss them.**) Then, he picked off some gems in a jar and popped them into his mouth, just before he heard clops upstairs. (**No, not that that you perverted bastards. It is coming later though, hehehe.**)

"Spiiike," a female voice called out, "Spike!"

"Down here, Twilight. I have breakfast," Spike replied, beginning to brew two cups of coffee.

Twilight came down the stairs with a levitating brush trying to control the bedmane she got from the hours of reading last night. Her navy mane with dark pink highlights was mostly straightened out, but some strands still resisted. Her purple coat was slightly rough, but otherwise she was decent for the morning to a normal pony. But then, Twilight has different standards than a "normal" pony. (**I'm pretty sure there is such a thing, but by the time that pony's found I'll be 6 feet underground smoking weed every day.**) With a glow of her horn, her fur and mane were fixed and looked a lot more like her normal self.

Spike was sitting on a seat sipping coffee with a newspaper in hand. As he was reading, the unicorn found her breakfast and quietly had her food and drink. As she was eating, she brought her infamous checklist out and began her look on the tasks for the day.

"Grooming for the morning, check. Breakfast, check. Begin routine inspection of library, will be done. Check on neighbor's broken fence, is for later. Find Flame Empire's cat (sigh) again, by Celestia I have to get a restraining spell on that little …" (**See dat reference? Eh, eh, eeeeeh? You better find out, dattebayo! Or else Kami will take away all of the ramen you have because you are unworthy of his sacred food!**)

Then, a familiar burp with a rush of green fire was heard beside her. She turned to see Spike's now burned newspaper on the ground and a new roll of parchment in his claws. Spike frowned a little with a bit of annoyance at the destruction of the articles, but, hey, timing can be a bitch.

He opened the scroll and read the letter inside.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I have sensed a disturbance _(**in the Force. Hahaha. That will never get old.**)_near your home of Ponyville. Not only a magical disturbance _(**in the … Sorry, it loses the effect after the first time**)_, but also I have seen a great amount of movement lately in the Everfree Forest. I want you and your friends to go investigate and resolve the mystery, if necessary. Here is a map that will show where you should be looking. I trust you will not fail me, and may the _(**Force… Bwahahahaha! *wipes a tear*** **I love this letter.**) _Elements be with you. Your mentor, _

_Princess Celestia_"

Twilight quickly came up with her reply, "Spike, get this down."

Spike brought a blank sheet of parchment and a quill just as fast and prepared to write.

Twilight began, "Dear Princess Celestia, As your student, I am honored to do so and will not fail you. I will take necessary precautions for the investigation that will require …"

Spike still a little saddened from the lost of his newspaper wrote the better version.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I'm gonna do it. Got friends. Ready to go._

_ Your student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_"

After a little blaze, the scroll was on its way. Twilight looked suspiciously at Spike for the sudden action that interrupted her message. She dismissed it and went to round up her friends. Packing some stuff (like textbooks, paper, quills, ink, test tubes, cattle prod with whip, you know, the "necessities") in her saddle bags, she went outside of her home into Ponyville.

"Good luck!" Spike yelled.

(In Ponyville, 5 minutes later)

First, she found two of her friends sitting in the colorful bakery of Sugarcube Corner. (**Ohmahgawd. All hail LordVividcolors. *grunts and faps later* Colorgasm!**) One was a beautiful, marshmallow-white unicorn with a fashioned purple mane and tail that gave the air of a very much refined pony and the other was a childishly cute, cotton candy-pink earth pony with a poofy, darker pink mane and tail that had the hyperactive bounce to her movement and seemingly ever present smile.

"Hello, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie. How are you guys doing?" Twilight asked with pure delight to see her friends.

"Why, hello to you too, Twilight. Everything seems to be just fine here," Rarity responded evenly.

"HeyTwilight!It'sgreattoseeyoutoo!AndnowIhavesomenewcupcakesthatyouwilljustlovebecausetheyhaveSUGARANDSPICEANDEVERYTHINGNICE!Didyouknowthatchocolateactuallyreleasesahormonetostimulatehappinessinyourmind,soeatingchocolatemakesyouhappy!BecauseI'mhappy,socomealongifyoufeellikearoomwithoutaroof!Yeayeayeayea!Yay!" Pinkie rambled on until white and purple hooves covered the exit of the infinite amount of randomness from Pinkie Pie.

"Well then, I have a mission from Princess Celestia to investigate the Everfree Forest for any disturbance there. Apparently, somepony is stirring something up over there and that's causing the princess to worry," Twilight explained, still sweatdropping from the rambling of Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, darling. I'll come along to deal with this problem. The ruffian who's causing so much trouble will be dealt with by us. Besides, he'll pay to have caused such a ruckus for the princess who will certainly need her beauty rest," Rarity said, fussing with her mane a little.

"Yeah! And it will be FUN, FUN, FUN! I'll give the pony a gigantic hug to squeeze the meanieness out of him, so he'll be a nice pony. And then we can PARTAY!" Pinkie said, bouncing in her higher (**Heehee I said 'higher'.**) level of excitement.

"Come along then, girls!" Twilight exclaimed, already setting off to find her remaining friends.

(At the edge of the Everfree, an hour later)

"Hmmm. Applejack's not at her farm and Rainbow Dash already cleared the clouds, apparently. Well, at least Fluttershy's probably here, so we'll definitely find her," Twilight thought to herself, as the trio came to a quaint, little cottage.

After she knocked on the door, a slightly crouching pegasus mare opened the door hiding her eyes with her long bangs on the left side of her face. She was a light yellow with a lustrous, pink mane and tale that were straightened and arranged to be slightly to the left as mentioned before. Her shrinking posture and lack of eye contact explained the shy nature of this pony.

"Oh, it's you three," Flutteryshy whispered.

Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie looked beyond the doors and saw two other ponies enjoying a snack. First, a hovering cyan pegasus with a messy rainbow-colored mane and tail devouring a platter of small sandwiches. Her relaxed, lazy demeanor now betrayed the explosive, passionate energy that made her a more competitive pony. The other, a sitting, orange earth pony with a ponytailed blonde mane and tail, (**Damn, the irony.**) was chomping on an apple, but her honest, well-meaning nature still showed on her face.

"'Sup Twi', you here for something?" Rainbow Dash asked, tossing the plate back on the kitchen counter and set down to the ground.

"Howdy, sugarcube. What brings you 'round here?" Applejack questioned as well.

Once again, Twilight explained the assignment from Princess Celestia to the three uninformed ponies, and they spoke out their own responses.

"If this sucka's trying to mess with other ponies, then Ponyville don't need to fear, Rainbow Dash is here!"(**Yet another reference. I liked that movie.**)

"Well I reckon we can deal with the perpetrator. Then, somepony's gotta give that pony a kick to the head to knock some sense into 'er fo' distubin' the peace!"

"Well okay, but maybe we should try to be a little nice to whoever's doing this. For all we know she could be really nice …"

"Great!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Now are all of you ready for this? I don't want lose anyone, okay?"

Everypony nodded their heads. Twilight brought out the map attached to Celestia's letter and pointed to a red-shaded shape in a certain part up north of the Everfree Forest on it.

"Okay, now here's what we're going to do. Princess Celestia told us to look in this area circled here just within Timberwolf territory and possibly some manticores might be crawling around there." She then pointed to a little mountain symbol down south on the map, "But, there's a little observation point down here that Rarity and I could use for magically scanning the area with Applejack and Pinkie Pie who would just look out for anything unusual. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, you two will circle around the area slowly going to the center, but avoid trouble. Now, I think that's settled, right?"

"Hay yeah!"

"Let's be goin', then!"

"As soon as you're ready, dear."

"Yippee!"

"Yay."

(In the Everfree Forest, at noon)

Since describing the six ponies' journey through the perilous, dangerous, shadowy, ominous, bad-juju, creepyass forest doing the whole plan thingamajigga that I just made up is going to be a complete waste of my shit time, they got to an especially light area in the perilous, dangerous, oh fuck it, you know where the hell they are.

"Wow, this area has a lot less vegetation than the normal scenery. Looks like somepony made a trail or a meadow here."

Twilight looked around the area with the sunlight bathing the dark green grass and the trees spaced out that both gave out a much more relaxing atmosphere than the usual shadow of the Everfree. In the center of it all a pretty big cabin (about the size of Sugarcube Corner) with some strange looking metal accessories on the roof was standing tall in this peaceful sanctuary. Well, peaceful appearance-wise, the mares all heard the upbeat, jiggy music playing from the building.

_Tsuki no taiyou no haitacchi_

Looking at each other and shrugging (**Now that I think about it, how DO they shrug?**), they walked up to the door.

_Wasuremono wanai desuka?_

Once they're on the doorstep, Twilight turned the group and spoke.

"Well, okay girls, we'll be taking the Fluttershy route with this encounter. Be nice to her and try to be courteous. There is the possibility that this pony is not the culprit, but if she tries anything, be ready. Now, who's gonna knock?"

The other five raised a brow (yes, Fluttershy too). And then four of them all said at once (you figure it out).

"What the hay do you mean 'who gonna knock'?"

"Yeah! Aren't you gonna do it!"

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I NEED TO GIVE THE PONY HIS SURPRISE!"

"I don't think we should be a bother to her. Maybe we should go back …"

Rarity sighed, "Well, this does look like the home of a civilized pony, unfashionable roof accessories aside. So, here we go."

(Knock! Knock!)

"Hello, anypony there?"

"Aye?" a low, incredibly deep voice rumbled from the other side.

"Oh? I'll get it!" a joyful, Trottingham-accented voice replied. (**If you want to get an accurate description, just listen to the Youtuber LewisBlogsGaming, especially his Halo 4 multiplayer. His British accent is just amazing, and I love it!**)

A nice, smiling stallion opened the door. He was around 2 inches taller than the rest of the mares with a brownish-dark gray coat. His pure black unicorn horn stood on his fore head with black goggles with green lens just below. His mane and tail were also black with dark, forest green highlights, and his damp mane was a little long for a stallion brushed a little to his left side in a little, shaggy bunch. A strange-looking hat was on his head; it was white with a black curved check mark on the front and a visor-like brim with a hole for his horn to go through. (**Yes, it's one of those Nike Golf caps. I hope I'm not getting sued for this**)

"Well hello, guys! Lovely morning, isn't it!"

An awkward silence stood between the stallion and the six mares.

_Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_Snowing Sugao ni Egao ni nareta no wa_

_Futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_Fairy where are you going?_

_Hikari zenbu atsumete_

_Kimi no ashita terasu yooooooooooooooooooo!_

(Unknown Pony's P.O.V., a couple minutes before the girls came)

Ugh, I need to get some sleep today. Last night's work is such a pain in the ass, man.

I looked at the clock.

_11:45 a.m._

Yep, gonna have my 18 hour sleep schedule today.

I got my lazyass off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Splashing my face a couple times, brushed my teeth, get a little rinse, taking out the morning piss. (**Is there ever a part in the show that shows the ponies using the restroom? I really want to know. I just think sitting down on a toilet seat for everypony works, so yeah this is how it's gonna work. No urinal, no pissing standing up, just this.**) I dried myself off, picked up a bowl of cucumbers (**No, there is no clop this early, assholes. Fuck off … in the later chapters, heheheh.**), and began to eat one.

Hey guys. You up?

HE UP!

Yesh, vready to die for the fatherland!

Yeah, it looks lovely outside too!

YAY! Best friends forever agent is up!

Aye. When you're up and runnin', we are too.

Okay then. Cole, it's your morning as usual, but work's starting late and ending early, so don't push us, man.

Okay.

I left myself to rest for the rest of the day.

(Cole's P.O.V.)

Ah. It feels nice to be back in the world. Especially in such a wonderful morning like Lewis said.

I saw a couple breezies fly by, the clouds moving like a motion picture, the grass blowing, and just the light of it all. Remembering something, I turned to look at a sentence:

_Play Something?_

"Play 'Snow Fairy' by Funkist," I said and laid back on the couch, stirring some honey into my coffee then sipping it.

_Fairy where are you going?_

_Hikari zenbu atsumete_

_Kimi no ashita terasu yooooooo!_

Sigh. Yep, a perfect song for this. I listened to the flute playing its jiggy tune (**I can't really describe it. It's just awesome.**). The song was really something to relax and nod to the tune.

But, I heard some knocks and a voice, feminine too. Haven't heard one since … ever. (**Yeah, I know he needs a girlfriend. That's why we have this fanfic!**)

"Hello, anypony there?"

"Oh? I'll get it!" a voice escaped my mouth and dashed to open the door.

Eh, might as well let Lewis do it. It's his kind of thing after all. Or D -I mean- Gear maybe, but nah.

I saw six mares waiting outside the door. Wow, DP was right it's a horribly amazing mix of cosplay, harems, ecchi, and horsedicks, my motherfucking God.

**And that ends the first chapter! Hope you've all enjoyed it! Yes, this stallion is my OC. You're wondering, Wait! What about these Cole and Lewis guys? This will all be explained in the next chapter, but as of now that there is only one pony that is my idea and mine alone. It's this guy. Hope you got the references. Even the ones I didn't comment on.**

**Yeah! And go listen to the song above "Snow Fairy"! If you know where that came from, have a ramen burger!**

**So, thanks for reading. I had a great time writing this. And, uh, go enjoy your day (or night). Ba-bye. Babababababa! (Watch a Lewis video. You'll get it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'ma baaack! (Mario theme plays) If you were wondering, yeah I forgot disclaimers. It's quite obvious that a guy like me doesn't own any of these things that are copyrighted and shit. But hey, now I shall explain the new OC and his backstory in Chapter 2 of this story! **

**First disclaimers for last chapter: I don't own MLP, Nike caps, Funkist and their song, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Yugioh, Beyond the Sea from Nemo, and other things that I made some references to.**

**Disclaimers for this chapter: I don't own My Little Pony or any of its characters, Nike caps, **

Chapter 2: You Haven't Met Me Yet. I'm Gear Patch.

(In the middle of the Everfree Forest at the cabin of the mysterious pony, Afternoon)

(Lewis' P.O.V.)

I looked at the six visitors on our doorstep, and they seemed nice.

'_Wow, DP was right it's a horribly amazing mix of cosplay, harems, ecchi, and horsedicks, my motherfucking God_,' Cole commented.

'Oh don't be a douchebag. They seem very nice, besides DP did come to like them in the end, so yeah.'

The deep voice replied, '_Well, it was only a several months' stand.'_

'Aye, got ya. But he still continued to like them.'

'_Okay, I'll let you and probably GP to take care of them, good luck.'_

I turned to see all the mares in front of me give inquisitive looks, so I pulled my green-visored welding goggles to my neck and ended the physical silence.

"So, what brings you here to this part of the woods?" I asked.

The purple unicorn walked up and answered, "We came with instructions from Princess Celestia to investigate a magical disturbance here recently and some large movement around here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, do you?"

Also, the cyan pegasus brashly retorted after her, "Yeah, and what brings you to this part of the woods."

I snorted at that little snapback, but before I answered, Chris answered for me.

"I vuz here a long time ago, laddy. I found this place, built my cabin, and lived my life happily. Don't ansver a question vith a question," a Russian- and Scottish- accent spoke out of my lips. (**I'm thinking of a pretty damn young Gimli with some Russian in him. Yeah, I like the idea of dwarves hiding nukes in their mountains.**)

The six were shocked by the new voice from my mouth. The two unicorns had their eyes bulging, the not very nice pegasus from before dropped her jaw pretty bloody far, the shy one behind her was beginning to quiver a bit, and the pink pony gasped yet with a smile on her face. Is that even possible? Blimin-ay, this world.

The orange one, however, just wasn't a happy bunny, "There som'thin' wrong with ya, pardner? 'Cause no one talks back to my friend with some weird voice if ah don't have anythin' to do about it."

Frank just popped up with his own retort then. "Yeah, an' he talked back to 'er. He wuz just answerin' her question. She talked back ta Lewy first," his sarcastic, Forrest Gump accent drawled out. (**Imagine that. FG would actually be pretty cool like that. Tom Hanks is an awesome actor.**)

'Um, Gear, I think you should get everyone back in line. Nobody's a happy bunny right now.'

'_Sigh. Yeah, I know. I'll take control now. Head back and I'll handle everything_' the original voice said.

Sure thing, guv'nor.

I then felt a tug in my mind and then lost almost all feeling.

("G.P."s P.O.V.)

I saw the orange earth pony in front of me about to explode in anger and saw some other pretty mad ponies, excluding the curled-up pegasus and the grinning party pony, in my peripheral vision. Before this turns into a guy vs. girl horde death wish for me, I got my J.K. Rowling on.

"_Silencio_!" I yelled, my horn giving off six sparks that hit each of the mares in front of me.

Their mouths were moving, but no words were coming. Looks of confusion, anger, distress, glee all passed between them (You figure out where those came from). The purple unicorn tried activating her horn, but only weak sparks flew out. The yellow pegasus tried to fly away, but I used another spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

She froze up and fell to the ground. (**Don't kill me, guys! She's perfectly fine, nothing's broken**) I now gave a stern look to the ponies in front of me.

"Come inside and I'll reverse the spells. I'll explain everything inside, and I promise that I won't hurt you. Understood?"

The silent ponies nodded, a little fearfully I might add (except for Pinkie, of course. She's trying to squee even with her silenced mouth.). I made way for the mares to come in and levitated the frozen pegasus through my door.

"_Snow Fairy, don't say goodbye!" _and the lyrics ended.

The guitar riff then ended the song. Yeah, it really is an amazing song. Now, I have to talk to these ladies. Prepare for battle, son.

"_Finite Incantetem_," I spoke, and shattering sounds and sparks echoed throughout the room.

"Where did you learn this magic?!"

"Once I start talking again, I'm gonna bust your face so hard!"

"Mister, ya better start 'xplainin' now."

"Oh dear, it feels great to hear the sound of my own voice again!"

"Sir, please be a bit more gentle next time and don't hurt us…"

"Whooweee!I' 'mdeaftomyself,doItalkreallyloudorreallyquiet?Ireallywannaknow,youknow, ?! ..."

Yeah, I tuned out the rest of that shit, because even a guy like me needs his sanity.

"Okay, just calm down. My name's Gear Patch as you can see by my (sigh) Cutie Mark," and I tilted my head to the wide assortment of scattered silver gears including a larger green gear on the left and red one on the right having their teeth meshed into a smaller silver gear separating them.

The mares then all responded.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Greetings then, I am Rarity."

"Howdy, and ah'm Applejack."

"Rainbow Dash, so tremble beneath my awesomeness!"

"Fluttershy."

"I'mPinkamenaDianePie!Idon'tthinkI' ?Well,technicallyit'snotPonyville,butitmeansmeetanewfriendparty,andthey'rethebestonesever!" as she glomped me and pinned me down on to the floor.

I smirked a little. Actually I know these mares quite well. Word does fly around the land even to my place in the Everfree Forest. That, and they don't know me like this. I know them from here in Equestria and beyond. (**Beyond what I wonder. Hehe. Beyond the sea, somewhere waitin' for me … Nah, ;D**)

I looked towards a mottled green, gray, and brown cloak and a uniform consisting of a white button-up shirt, gray slacks, gray tie, black jacket, and a plain-looking black cap. Pinkie Pie followed my eyes and gasped at the clothes there.

"Oh my Gosh! You're the guy who repaired my oven 3 years, 8 months, 4 weeks, 2 days, 13 hours, 42 minutes, and 5 seconds ago! I also have to thank you for replacing that one with the red stains on it, SOOO THIS MEANS THANK YOU PARTY!"

Everypony else looked at the clothes before joining.

"You were the fella talkin' with Big Mac every other Sunday a couple years ago sharin' cider then you guys start actin' all funny and stuff!"

"You're the pony who designed all of the Wonderbolt posters 2 years ago!"

"You're the one who gave me that whole stash of blue and purple crystals and the idea for my line of Transforming dresses!"(**I am testing Hub Theory. Whoo.**)

"You're the nice pony who always brought in the orphaned animals from the Timberwolf territory."

"You're the one pony always in the graphic novel section and tore up my one copy of _Madoka's Encyclopedia Magika_!" (**Okay, if you kind of see the reference here and think that it's bad, well um yeah…shit…T_T***)

I scratched the back of my head, "Well yeah. I had to make bits somehow," and I turned to Twilight with a slightly sterner look, "and of course I read graphic novels, Twilight. How else can I keep up on the Cloppuden manga? I swear that series is gonna be a freaking legend."

(Applejack's P.O.V.)

I remembered that cloak pretty well. He always had that weird ghost appearing act whenever he came out of the trees and the hood always covering his face. Then, he would always have two bottles of cider with him, but he called it "hard cider". I wonder what's with that. So, he would always meet up with Big Mac and start drinking. As they drink more they start talking weirdly and about weirder stuff. A war between red and blue ponies and Big Mac was an idealistic commander named Sarge, getting dates with someponies named "Ponyta" and "Rapidash" but laughed about burning their flanks off, why are we here?(**I dare you all to answer that question. RvB style, bitches!**), feminist conspiracies, "newking" the "Rushins", popping cherries in their mouths (**Hehe…..MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**), Celestia's huge …

An accented voice, the same one that talked back to me at the door, snapped me out of it, "Uhhh, Miss? You gon' listen or what?"

I turned around to see Gear Patch staring at me with a raised eyebrow. It might just be me but his face seems different. His eyes seemed a bit sterner from before but yet still showed a soft, frank face.

(Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.)

OH MY GOSH! This guy made the best posters for 5 YEARS! After the Wonderbolts' best performances, WHICH ARE ALL OF THEM, he always made these drawings and sketches that made them look even more real than life-like. He always wore the uniform getup, and he had some red sunglasses on instead of the goggles. There was even the time when he cast a cloud-walking spell on himself to race with Spitfire BY JUMPING OVER FREAKING CLOUDS. He actually got ahead ONCE! But then, he disappeared 2 years ago after making a small fortune with his job as a bonus. No one found him ever since UNTIL ME, OF COURSE! I'LL GET THE FAME FOR DISCOVERING THE HIDING PLACE OF **NUKE SIPS**!

As I was overloading on awesome sauce getting inside my head, a sarcastic pony called me out, "Hey, you gonna listen, Skittles?"

I turned to see a confident-looking, a bit too confident, Gear Patch with a slight glint of wisecrack in his eyes, before it turned sour and twisted into a grim scowl.

The spontaneously changed Gear Patch now spoke in that kind of deep, possibly demonic voice (the scary Russian)(**And I'm sorry to have offended anyone. (thumbs up)**) from back at the door.

"So? Are you listening, little lady?"

(Rarity's P.O.V.)

Oh my. I should've hit him for scaring us and treating poor Fluttershy like that. But, he looks a quite a bit more peaceful and polite now. Maybe he just didn't like that little squabble with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Though I do remember our meeting a year and a half ago. I was searching for some gems and hoping for something to inspire a new line to design. I found him having a most terrible stomachache curled up by a tree with his drab cloak. Explaining having eaten the wrong mushrooms (**What kind of shrooms? Where? *Looks around* My Brah Radaghast where are you?**), I remembered a cure spell from Twilight once and after casting got him back on his feet. He thanked me and gave me some dazzling indigo blue and dark violet crystals that he had in his satchel and some character designs that apparently his friends sketched. They were marvelous of mechanical ponies kind of like superheroes having some transforming parts shown in the design by Gear Patch. Using these gifts, now I have the Transformers line of costumes and apparel. (**Pretty crappy but hey read Iron Mare or MLP/TFP Crossovers. They're where I got the ideas.**) And they were such a hit! Especially with the colts and fillies, and the stallions looking so heroic …

"Uh hello? You faring well, ma'am?" that Trottingham voice from Gear Patch had me turning to look at him.

He looked very jolly and happy-go-lucky for such a strange pony, but still he possibly might be quite the charmer...

(Fluttershy's P.O.V.)

Oh my. He really can be quite scary when he needs to be. But I really do remember him in his cloak and jacket always bringing in some young ones in the middle of the night when no one would ever see him. However, I noticed some hoofprints one night, and Angel did say something of the mysterious pony coming at times. Whenever he came leading a youngling to my home, I heard him muttering about repaying for the Timberwolves and scouting for more in their territory.

"Aye? Pay attention to what he has to say," a deep voice rumbled.

Oh, I didn't see him there. The poor dear, he looks so depressed and beaten, and he has such an apathetic, stoic look in his eyes.

(Pinkie Pie's P.O.V.)

I hope he loves my party! I need to make everything perfect, special, fun, awesome, cool, fun …

OOH! Shiny thing!

Before I could speed off, I just had to listen to my new friend Gear Patch with his bubbly voice!

"Hey! After Gear is done talking, wanna become friends?"

He has the biggest smile I have seen on him ever! Does that mean I'm a special friend to him? Oh look, now he looks like that crazy pony with white mask.

"Yeah, and we shall annihilate all that stands in our way to universal destruction!"

Wait what? I want to talk about Gear Patch more. Do it author!

(**Sorry Pinkie. (Not really)**)

Do it, please? (ween)

(**Too bad Pinkie. I'm not Ratchet, and besides I can't write anything especially if you blow up my head with your cuteness.**)

(Twilight's P.O.V.)

Cloppuden?! What in Equestria is that? He has no sense of respect for the pages, folding the corners like that. BOOKMARKS, MY FLANK! And he spits in the trash cans, WHO NEEDS TO DO THAT? Then he asks for a restroom. I tell him no. Then he suggests making a public restroom. HAY NO! They're so unsanitary and the maintenance costs for them and …

My small mental rant is gladly interrupted by Gear Patch (yep, dat sarcasm), "Celestia's sun to Twilight, you there?"

Just when I glare at him, I noticed something about his eyes. His right eye has a very small glint of green instead of the normal reflected white in his pupil, and the brown irises are "cracked" with more black than usual. His left eye was similar with the exception that it had a red glint.

(Gear Patch's P.O.V.)

With all of the mares looking at me expectantly for my words, I begin.

"As you all can tell, I'm a very strange pony. So here's the story. As a young colt, I was average in many respects. Pretty good grades. Some friends. A lot of things to make a shounen hero."

The mares all had questioning looks on their faces.

"Really I wasn't going to stand out much until my preteen and teen years." I shrugged. (**HOW? o.O)**

"So, I was starting to get worse at school. I got lazy, couldn't remember some things, becoming a loner most of the time until I was beginning to have only my own thoughts. These thoughts made me imagine personas for me to become or just replace my old self. However, one day I suffered from great headaches until I blacked out. Next thing you know I have a voices in my head and I got alter egos without a single creepy-as-hell pyramid with a weird eye. So, come out guys!"

His face changed to the nonchalant pony. "I am the 'oldest' of Gear's alter egos and the name is Cole," he rumbled with that incredibly deep voice making him as hard to hear as Fluttershy.

Then he changed to the scowling pony. "The name'z Chris," his slight demonic quality coming from his voice.

Then it was to the weening, hyper pony. "I'm Michael J. Caboose, but call me Caboose," the voice piped up.

Now it's the frank pony. "Howdya do? Ah'm Frank," his twangin' accent coming off politely. (**Dat word play, dough**)

And finally the very friendly pony. "And I'm Lewis. Nice to meet ya, guv'nors," his distinct accent coming so casually.

Coming back to "original" me. "Together, we are the people in my mind."

The crickets began chirping, and it was quiet.

(Crick! Crick! Crick!)

Twilight finally spoke up, "Why did you fold those books?"

'Dafuq?' Cole and I asked.

'Stupid Equestlians,' Chris sighed mentally.

'Why would she ask that I wonder? Must investigate,' Caboose pondered.

'What in Sam Hill?" Frank rose his mental eyebrow.

'Blimin-ay, she loves her books that much?" Lewis sweated a bit.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Our voices mixing in all out once.

**I have to tell you guys, but I will be updating very slowly so until I add more chapters, please do what you can to support this story. Read and Review, okay? Especially review. All kinds of criticism is welcome. This is only my first story.**

**So about Gear Patch's personalities/alter egos, I based them of characters and people on the web and so on. So if you want a sort of comparison to what they should sound like is in this:**

**Cole – Based off of me actually, my depressing side. He has an especially deep voice kind of with a sort of Optimus Prime rumbling quality. There's not a lot I can tell you about him as of now.**

**Chris – Ever since I've watched Heart of the Swarm Walkthrough, Stukov just had struck my soul with his voice. It's Russian badassery incarnate! However, he has a sort of brash undertone beneath, so I wanted to make him a bit like Gimli from Lord of the Rings.**

**? Voice with Dash – This voice that talked to RD before Chris took over is supposed to be based off of Church and Tucker from Red vs. Blue. Sarcastic as hell, but still having a typical want for causing some trouble for fun ( and chicks for other kinds of fun. Bow-chicka-wowow!).**

**Caboose – Again, Caboose is from Red vs. Blue. If you have ever watched the series, you should know him.**

**? Voice with Pinkie – The psychopathic voice described by Pinkie Pie is supposed to be Caboose's former "roommate" if you know what I'm talking about.**

**Frank – Sort of a stern Forrest Gump. I kind of thought of Frank from HoO when writing him, so yeah.**

**Lewis – Sounds exactly like Lewis of LewisBlogsGaming from YouTube. If you haven't listened before, go now if you wanna know.**

**Adding more to the disclaimers: TF, SC: HotS, LotR, RvB, FG, HoO, or LBG.**

**So please give me some reviews and tell me your thoughts. Until the next update.**

**-grimrangerlock3001**


End file.
